


Curly Top

by dannihowell (iguessicantry)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 03:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20464394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguessicantry/pseuds/dannihowell
Summary: After a visit to her grandparents' house, Katie Howell-Lester is caught doing something unusual.





	Curly Top

Dan walked into his usually tidy kitchen– usually being the operative word to find a mess. Hands-on his hips, he cleared his throat to get the 7-year-old’s attention. She turned immediately, surprised at the interruption. 

“Katie…”

“Hmm?” She replied, eyes wide.

Dan approached the kitchen island to find every slice of bread in the house thrown haphazardly over the surface– without their crusts. Dan wished at that moment she hadn’t picked up Phil’s messy tendencies. If their daughter was going to misbehave, he wished she would at least do so in an orderly fashion.

He didn’t even know where to begin. “What are you doing?”

She wouldn’t reply. When she was caught being naughty, most times she went silent. So, Dan had to guess. 

“Were you making a snack?”

She shook her head in response. Dan racked his brain. Why would a child remove the crusts from every piece of bread in the house? God, he wished Phil was home to see this. This is the kind of thing he would have done. 

“Well, where have all the crusts gone, Katie?”

“I ate them,” she said in a tiny voice. 

“You ate them?” Dan repeated, confused. “You ate the crusts and left the rest?”

Katie nodded. 

“Why?” 

The little one sighed in preparation for her explanation. “When I was at Nana and Granpa’s house, Nana made me a grilled cheese.”

“Okay…” Dan said to urge her on. He struggled to not smile, however. She had just returned from a month-long holiday on the Isle of Man. Every time Katie spent more than a week with Phil’s parents, she came back with their northern accent. It delighted him to hear it. 

“I asked Nana if she could take the crusts off like you do and she said, ‘Eat the crusts, it’ll make your hair go curly.’ So, I took off all the crusts to make my hair curly.”

Dan couldn’t wait to talk to Kath about this one. He already knew Phil would just dissolve into laughter. 

“Al-Alright,” Dan smiled, struggling not to laugh at her. “Why do you want to curl your hair?”

She looked at him earnestly, “I want to look like you.” He knew at that moment there would be no discipline other than helping to clean up the mess. 

“Your hair is perfect the way it is and I love that it’s straight,” He told her. Katie took a lock of her long brown hair and smiled. “I don’t think it worked, Daddy. Nana’s trick didn’t work.”

“Well, I think we should call her up and tell her.” Katie nodded appreciatively. When the mess was all cleaned up, Dan called his mother-in-law and the first words out of his mouth were, “Kath… Please…”


End file.
